Abstract T follicular helper cells (Tfh) are central players in humoral immunity. However, the signals involved in inducing, directing, and maintaining human Tfh differentiation are poorly understood. In this proposal we show preliminary data identifying novel regulators of human Tfh differentiation. We proposal to validate these findings, identify the molecular mechanisms of action of these regulators, and develop an integrated process for inducing and regulating human Tfh cell differentiation.